Sh'Arra Neramani
History Origin ''Princess-Majestrix Sh'Arra Neramani is a member of the royal family of the Shi'ar Empire, which was governed by the extraterrestrial Shi'ar race and controlled all known inhabited planets in the galaxy in which the Shi'ar dwelled. Sh'Arra was born on the world called the Aerie, the planet on which the Shi'ar race originated. The Empire was ruled from an artificial planet called Chandilar, the Imperial Throneworld.'' The eldest heir to the Shi'ar throne was Sh'Arra's eldest aunt, known as Deathbird. However, after murdering her father and one of Lilandr's sisters, Deathbird was denied her birthright to be heir to the throne, and Lilandra's younger brother D'Ken became emperor instead. For crimes against the state, Deathbird was exiled into space. When Sh'Arra was a newborn, Sh'arra's uncle D'Ken, served as Grand Admiral of the Imperial Guard, the legion of superhuman champions who enforce Shi'ar law throughout the empire. D'Ken was insane, and Lilandra learned that he intended to make use of the incredible power trapped within the M'Kraan Crystal. The insane D'Ken was blind to the true danger that the Crystal presented, and believed he could control its unleashed power and use it for his own ends. Lilandra opposed his plans in the Shi'ar High Council, and D'ken had Lilandra arrested and Sh'arra being taken away from her, D'ken then had word leaked that she had tried to kill D'Ken and usurp the throne. Civil war broke out in the empire as a result. D'ken had Lilandra held captive aboard the imperial flagship before she was to be executed, but Lilandra escaped with her newborn daughter in a small starship. Starjammers During her exile, Lilandra allied herself with the Starjammers, a group of interstellar adventurers who had aided her in the past. Sensing telepathically that her lover Xavier was dying, Lilandra and the Starjammers' leader, Corsair, journeyed through an artificially created stargate from the Shi'ar Galaxy to Earth and back, taking Xavier with them. The advanced medical technology of the Starjammers fully healed Xavier's injuries, but they were unable to return him to Earth since their own ship's special hyperspace drive for intergalactic travel was damaged, and the Shi'ar stargates were all now heavily defended against Starjammer intrusions. Lilandra, Xavier, and the Starjammers traveled through space as exiles and rebels. When Sh'Arra came of age Lilandra taught her everything she knew on Chandilar from topics like Combat,Law,Technology,Etc. Powers And Abilities Powers * ''Superhuman Strength: As a Shi'ar, Sh'arra possesses enough strength to lift 1 ton in Earth-like gravity.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: As a Shi'ar, Sh'arra possesses 20 times greater stamina than a human.'' * ''Telepathy: Sh'arra possesses limited telepathic abilities (especially with Professor Charles Xavier, but it is unclear if this was intrinsic or due to her affiliation and psychic bond with Prof. Xavier's telepathy) whose extent has yet to be clearly defined.'' Abilities * ''Leadership & Political Aptitude: From her mother's teachings,Sh'Arra is an experienced leader and politician. She was highly trained in warfare tactics and sword fighting and had exceptional abilities in diplomacy, mediating, and governing.'' * ''Markswomen: She is adept at handling Shi'ar energy weapons. She was trained in the use of most Shi'ar weaponry.'' * ''Hand-to-hand Combatant: She was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant'' * ''Aviation: She is also an expert aircraft flier (of at least Shi'ar ships) because she was once a Grand Admiral of the Shi'ar Imperial Fleet.'' * ''Enhanced Spearmanship Proficiency: Sh'arra wields a spear forged for her by some of the Shi'ar's technology. Once thrown, it may become a lance of multi-arcing energy carrying the tremendous mass of its template sake, since Sh'arra suggested that she was able to exert control over its density. An arm which never misses its mark, it acts as a lethal projectile endowed with constant velocity, or some form of energy netting which turns jet black after ensnaring, weighing down, and effectively immobilizing a target. It must first hit a target to cause this effect. The lance also carries an incredibly lethal toxin with it upon contact, which can kill about anything be it flesh or even living energy within moments.'' Strength level Sh'arra possesses the normal strength of a Shi'ar woman who engages in intensive regular exercise, She can lift (press) over 1 ton.